It Started With A Whisper
by AllBeautyDestroyed
Summary: We're friends right?


**A/N: Ok, so this a one shot that I wrote for someone who requested it on twitter. It's kind of based on recent events but not really. If its not in order I don't really care. It's not really supposed to be. Anyway, this story actually inspired another idea so once I finish "It Would Be You" I will probably start it. Enjoy!**

She knew what they were doing was wrong. It's not like they loved one another. At least not the way two people that did the things they were about to do should. It all started innocent enough. They had reconnected recently. Stolen glances and light touches led to longing looks and hands in places that can't be seen. Now as she stood pressed up against the wall with her hands being held firmly above her head as the slightly shorter rocker fucks her, she just doesn't give a shit. She likes the way this feels. It was just sex after all. She didn't have to worry about the emotional mess that usually came with these types of things. They weren't lovers, just friends.

Everything about the way Demi touched her declared their lack of emotional attachment. They didn't kiss and they certainly didn't hold one another. The boundaries were unspoken. If you asked the rest of the world, their hearts already belonged to other people. She let out a soft moan as she felt the rockers fingers slamming into her. This was her favorite part of Demi, her hands. Her hands were capable of things that certain Canadian boys knew nothing about. Her hands were magic. It wasn't that much of a surprise either. She played piano and guitar. Those same hands knew their way around a woman's body.

She supposed she should have seen this coming. It had ways bubbled beneath the surface. An unspoken tension between the two of them. Demi had always had that vibe about her. The drugs and alcohol probably contributed, but when Selena started to hear things she just knew. That was a long time ago. They were much younger then. The pictures and the allegations of a certain type of questionable tape weren't even surprising. Demi was Disney's very own version of Nikki Sixx. It wasn't until much later that she realized how true all the rumors were. Everything kinda came to light when she punched a certain backup dancer on a plane in a country far from home. It was all very messy.

As the slightly taller girl pushed the pink haired rocker onto the bed, she couldn't really remember the last time she had seen Demi so submissive. This new version of Demi was different. She didn't give a fuck. Literally. She didn't filter herself anymore. No more playing nice. She was demanding and strong. Selena liked the way Demi would whimper when her tongue touched sensitive flesh. She liked the way her hips would press into her mouth. She liked the way she panted her name.

The whole thing kind of happened unexpectedly. They had dinner together. As they left the restaurant they were both bombarded by paps. Selena was used to it. Her personal life was a tabloid circus, Demi on the other hand was more low key. Sobriety had kept her a tad bit less interesting than she used to be. They hugged while being bombarded with flash bulbs and questions about a boy Selena was quite simply tired of hearing about.

It wasn't until later that night and she returned to her empty house and as she got ready for bed, she heard her phone go off. It wasn't just any notification, it was Demi's. It almost sounded foreign to her. That's how it happened. A simple text message. Before she knew what was happening she was opening her door and Demi's hands were all over her body. She didn't say a word. She walked in and took what she wanted. The secret was out. Clearly both of them knew what they were doing. They both were experienced when it came to sleeping with women, they just didn't realize it until they slept with each other. She defintely learned somthing new about Demi. She guessed Demi could say the same about her. Somewhere deep down, Selena realized that it changed things. That unspoken thing was now a painfully obvious truth. They were friends though, their hearts didn't belong in this equation. Demi's heart certainly had nothing to do with Selena's, at least that's what she told herself.

After that first night, they met up again. No words were spoken. Lips met salty flesh, hands tangled in hair. They spoke a different kind of language when they were together. Neither one wanted to talk about how good it felt. Neither one wanted to talk about how right it felt. They were friends. They had an understanding. It didn't matter anyway. Demi spent most of her free time pretending she wasn't in a relationship with a man old enough to be her uncle. It was probably the worst kept secret on the planet. She never talked about him though and Selena didn't really want to ask.

As Demi sat and listened to the beautiful speech Selena was giving, she immediately looked up when she heard her name escape the raven haired girls lips. Selena wasn't in the best of moods tonight. A certain older mans presence seemed to have irritated her. She didn't like it when Demi held onto his arm. She didn't like when they sat close. In all honesty she really just didn't like him. It was as if she was jealous. That was absurd though, they were just friends. When the night finally came to a close, they both went home. She went home with the man she came to the ceremony with and Selena went home with a pretty back up dancer that she may or may not know better than she should.

She knew that the pictures she would post with him irritated Demi. She always had something snarky to say about it. In all honesty, she did it just to upset her. She knew that boy was no good for her. She didn't really want him anyway. It was funny how quickly the jealousy set in. Friends that fucked every once in while had no reason to get jealous, yet here she was thinking of ways to get under her skin. She wanted to get back at her. She wanted to make her angry. She wanted to make her _want_ her as much as she wanted her.

The press was already all over her rehab stay. The speculation was maddening. She didn't really care though. She'd ignore it until it went away, and as usual she was right. They got bored of it quite quickly. Something else happened though. It was quite insignificant but to her it was almost a sign. Demi shaved half of her head. Demi had always been impulsive, but there was something about this change that just screamed at Selena. It was ridiculous to give into stereotypes and say things like "she looks like a lesbian" but lets be honest here. She did. Selena was pretty sure that Demi knew it too, in fact Selena had a feeling she did it on purpose. She didn't really understand why though. Demi was changing.

It was nearly two in the morning as she waited it Demi to arrive. They were both in New York working and as usual Demi called her last minute. It was cute and annoying, mostly annoying. Selena really had no room to be upset though. It's not like she's bothered to catch one of Demi's shows. She's had several chances. She couldn't help but smile as the rocker walked toward her. She looked comfortable. She wasn't wearing any makeup and as always she was beautiful.

"Hey Sel." Demi said softy.

"You ready?" Selena responded.

"Of course." She smiled.

Selena noticed when Demi grabbed her hand. She also noticed how it made her heart beat fast, and her mouth feel dry.

"Relax babygirl." Demi whispered in her ear as they walked to the waiting SUV.

Demi's breath on her ear left her skin covered in goosebumps.

"It's good to see you." Selena said sounding slightly breathless.

Demi leaned back with her arm draped over the back of the seat. "What are you thinking about right now?" Demi asked as she looked intently at Selena.

Selena recognized that look. Sixteen year old Demi gave it to her all the time. "Umm, I don't know." She laughed nervously. "Why?"

"Because I want to know." Demi stated. Her voice was slightly lower than normal. It gave Selena the chills. "Tell me."

"We're friends right?" Selena asked quietly.

"Of course." Demi smiled. She had a twinkle in her eye that Selena knew meant only one thing. Trouble.

"What's going on with us? I mean..." She sighed heavily before finishing the sentence. "The physical stuff."

"The sex?" Demi questioned, raising an eyebrow. "It's just two people getting off."

"That's it? Nothing else?" Selena asked nervously.

She watched Demi shift in the seat and move closer to her. She brought her hands up and gently held Selena's face. "I'm going to kiss you." She breathed as she connected their lips.

She had never kissed Demi before. Not once, and holy shit she had been missing out. She had lips like morphine. As Demi climbed into her lap and deepened the kiss, she felt like she was drowning. She didn't just want to be friends anymore. She wanted everything. She didn't care about what her fans thought, she didn't care about what her friends thought. She simply just didn't care about anything but Demi. She wanted to possess her. She would fight Fez if she had to. Just friends wasn't good enough anymore. It was all or nothing.

It didn't take long for Demi's hands to find her breasts and it didn't long for Selena to end up with her back pressed into the seat of the SUV. She wasn't easy for what happened next. She felt Demi pull back slightly and as she hovered over her, her intense brown eyes found Selena's.

"I have to tell you something and its very important." Demi said softly.

Selena nodded.

"You're more than just a friend. You're my heart. You're my soul. You're the love of my life and I won't go another second without telling you how important you are to me." She said as she held in tears. "You've always been there for me. You're my rock. You're my strength."

"Dem..." Selena's voice trembled.

"Let me finish." The rocker interrupted. "I know that he doesn't make you happy Sel. It's written all over your face. He doesn't hold you the way you should be held. He just doesn't get you. You've been my life since we were seven. I know I lost my way a time or two, but I'm here now and I'm ready. Selena, I'm in love with you and I refuse to spend another minute without you as close to me as you are right now. You're my life, please tell me I'm yours."

Instinctively Selena's hand caressed Demi's face. "Yes." She whispered. "I have been waiting to hear you say that for so long. I love you Demi."

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting."

As they exited the vehicle, Selena was certain that it was worth the wait. It was so typical of Demi. She would wait until the most ungodly hour to confess her undying devotion. Selena like it that way though. She was nowhere near Texas, and for the first time since she left, she felt like she was home. Home was wherever Demi was. She knew they had a few issues to address, but they could wait. Right now she was going to have dinner with Demi, and that's all that mattered.


End file.
